A Truth Behind A Chibi
by Stormshadow13
Summary: An artwork has turned Krad into a chibi, it is now up to Dark and the Niwa family to watch the little angel. Over the corse of time they learn some startling facts about the Hikari hunter and does Krad get to regain his adult form?


A Truth Behind A Chibi

By Stormshadow13

Disclaimer: I don't own, Just having a little fun.

AN: I've read a lot of Chibi stories and thought why not? I've got to write something while my other stories are suffering from Writer's Block.

(Daisuke to Dark)

((Dark to Daisuke))

/Satoshi to Krad/

//Krad to Satoshi//

Xxx

It was a normal highst for Dark Mousy, also known as the Great Phantom Thief that was until the artwork he was stealing decided to wake up and cause some havoc.

"Dark!"

The Kaito dodged the glowing feather hurled at him by his light counterpart.

"Ha! You missed me Blondie." Dark smirked at the other angel. Krad lunged for him however before the blond could grab his opposite the artwork of the night woke up and blasted the light angel. Dark was hurled back from the blast and collided with the far wall where he lay stunned for some time. He gradually came to with the frantic voice of his tamer Yelling in his head.

(Dark? Dark? Dark!? Can you hear me? Are you alright? Dark?)

The Kaito groaned and shook his head, "owwww, what hit me?"

(Dark? Are you alright?)

The purple-haired thief got slowly to his feet rubbing his head. ((Yeah, I think I'm alright Dai-chan.)) He stretched looking around. ((Hmmm, looks like what ever that blast was, it knocked out Creepy-boy.))

(Daaaaaaark! Hiwatari-Kun isn't creepy!)

((Dai-chan, I don't care how much you like him but the commander is one very creepy Kid.)) Before Daisuke could defend his friend anymore Dark cut him off. ((Hey, what's that?))

Daisuke blinked and peered through his curses eyes.

The bundle of white laying a few feet from Satoshi stirred and sat up. Krad groaned placing both hands to his head. "Owww, what hit me?"

Daisuke's and Dark's mouths dropped open as their eyes widened.

(Oh my god, Dark is that?)

"Krad?"

The blond angel turned a glair in the direction of his counterpart's startled voice. "Who else would it be Mousy!"

Dark didn't answer and continued to stair at the other angel. Everything about Krad from the long blond hair to the set of angelic white wings on his back had shrunk. The demonic hunter looked like, a four year old. The Kaito twitched.

"What are you staring at!?" Then Krad froze eyes widening. He slowly held one hand up in front of his face and stared at it in growing horror. The Angelic blond leapt to his feet, face growing the same white color as his clothe. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME! I'M A MIGIT!"

Dark couldn't take it anymore, so he did what any sensible and mature person would do when faced with this type of situation, he began laughing his ass off.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Krad formed an energy blast in his left hand and hurled it at the howling Kaito. "This isn't funny!"

Dark blinked and raised his hand to block the incoming projectile to his surprise and Krad's horror the energy hit the Kaito dissipating into harmless sparkles of golden light. The thief's lips curled up into a smile, "hmmm," he started for the other angel.

Golden eyes widened, _oh shit_, he turned and made a break for it unfortunately for Krad the thief's longer legs enabled him to quickly catch up to the fleeing blond.

"Got you," Dark grinned in triumph, "no no no, little children shouldn't be running around unsupervised." He lifted the struggling seraph into the air.

"Put me down you fool!" Krad struggled to free himself from the black angel's grip. "I demand it! Put me down this instant!"

(Uh, Dark? What are we going to do with him?)

((Why Dai-chan, isn't it obvious? We're going to take him home with us.))

(Whaaaaaa?)

((He's so cute!))

(You're not serious?)

((Yep.)

(Oh my god! What's mom going to say!)

((Kidding, Dai-chan, Kidding.))

Just then a groan caught Dark's attention. ((Oh look, the creep is awake.))

(DARK!)

Satoshi sat up rubbing his head, "owwww, what happened?"

The Kaito smirked over his shoulder at the 14-year old police commander. "Hi creep, nice of you to finally join us." Now ignoring the icy glare of the commander his smirk grew a bit larger, "Oh, I think this belongs to you." He turned the rest of the way around still holding the blond chibi.

Satoshi's jaw dropped, "K-K-Krad?"

The 4-year old crossed his arms and scowled, "Satoshi-sama.)

Satoshi sat their continuing to stair at his curse finally after gaping for a few more minutes he gathered himself up and pushed his glasses up back into place. "Well, now what am I going to do with you?"

"How about telling the idiot to put me down?"

"Hmmm," Satoshi ignored the blond's petulant demand and looked at Dark. "Do you think that you and Niwa could keep an eye on him for a while?"

"(/WHAT/)"

"Well," began Satoshi getting to his feet and brushing himself off. "I've got to do some research to see if I can get Krad back to normal. So I can't really keep an eye on him and I really don't think that he should go unsupervised."

Dark and Daisuke both suddenly got a vivid mental picture of the town in flames with a manically laughing Krad hovering over the destruction. Both sweatdropped.

((He does have a point.))

(But what's mom going to say!)

((Err…))

//Satoshi-sama! You can't seriously mean that!//

/Yes Krad, I do./

//But, but, but…///

/No buts Krad, you're going and that's final./

//But, I don't wanna!//

/Krad, you not only look like a 4-year old but you're starting to sound like one./

//I do Not!//

Daisuke sighed, (I guess you're right. We have no choice but to take him home with us.)

Dark nodded and glanced at Satoshi, "alright creep we'll take him."

"Nooooooooooooo!" Krad began to really thrash in the kaito's grip. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I DON'T WANNA!"

Dark sighed and shifted his grip on his counterpart tucking the struggling blond under one arm. "Alright then, call us when you have anything. We'll also see if Kosuke and Daichii can help."

Satoshi nodded and turned, "I'd say have fun but that's not very nice." He walked quickly towards the door.

Dark sighed and tightened his grip on the now hysterical blond hunter.

"SATOSHI-SAMAAAAAAA!"

Xxx

Emiko was happily bustling around the kitchen preparing a snack for her little Dai-chan and Dark when they got home with the artwork of the night. Daichii was sitting at the table drinking tea while Kosuke was reading a book. All three Niwa adults heard the door open and chaos come into the front hall.

"Mousy! I demand that you put me down this instant!"

"And what are you going to do if I don't?"

"I'll, I'll, throw lightning at you!"

"Oh yes, we all remember how well that worked in the museum."

"Fuck you!"

"Now, Now, little kids shouldn't be using that kind of language."

"The Hell I shouldn't!"

"Keep it up and I'll wash your mouth out with soap."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"I hate you!"

"You know for a kid that looks like an angel, you're not being very angelic."

"I don't care! Now put me down!"

"No."

Dark came into the stunned silence in the kitchen still with one very pissed hunter under one arm.

"Dark Mousy! What is the meaning of this!" yelled Emiko pointing at the blond artwork. "How dare you bring that creature into my house!"

Krad curled his lip and sneered at her, "Like I came of my own free will. Tell this moron to put me down and I'll gladly leave."

"Dark put him down!"

Dark shook his head, "I'm sorry Emiko I can't do that."

"Why not!" Emiko put her hands on her hips.

Dark sighed, "Because while Satoshi is looking for a way to change him back I said that I'd watch him. Do you really want Krad running around the town unsupervised?"

Emiko, Kosuke and Daichii all sweatdropped as they all got the sudden image of the town in flames, bodies littering the streets and a manically laughing Hikari curse hovering over it all.

"You do have a point their," Muttered Daichii.

"Krad folded his arms as best as he could in his current position and rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it's not like I could destroy the town in my current state."

Everyone in the room sweatdropped for a second time.

"Alright," sighed Emiko, "but he better not get into trouble. He's your responsibility Dark."

Dark swore mentally, he'd been hoping that he could dump his counterpart off on to Emiko and retreat back into Daisuke's mind but now he was stuck with the brat. Shit! As if to punctuate Dark's suddenly fowl mood there was a loud crash of thunder and rain began to pore from the sky. Dark scowled and turned, "I'm going to put him to bed." The Kaito left the kitchen and climbed up the stairs heading for the spare room next to Daisuke's.

"Oh please don't inconvenient yourself on my behalf Mousy." Krad squirmed in his counterpart's grip. I can take myself to bed, thank you."

Dark stalked into the guest room and dropped his opposite unceremoniously onto the bed. "Listen, you better not leave this room tonight or I'll place a barrier on it so that you can't, do you understand me."

Krad rolled over placing his back to the thief, "quite."

Dark nodded and left the room pulling the door closed behind himself.

Krad waited until he couldn't hear the other angel's foot steps before he got off the bed and prowled around the room. How dare that stupid Kaito talk to him like that, that arrogant fool would get his as soon as he got his adult body back. He would make all of them suffer! Krad finally climbed back up onto the bed and curled up into a ball drifting into sleep.

The next day it was still raining and the insults were flying.

"Maniac!"

"Idiot!"

"Jack Ass!"

"Pervert!"

"Frosty!"

"Blockhead!"

"Creep!"

"Twit!"

"Moron!"

"Donkey faced jerk!"

No one noticed as the day wore on that Krad's insults and comments seemed to grow more childish as the hours progressed.

"That's enough!"

Both angels turned startled looks in Emiko's direction. "Krad, go to your room! Dark to the kitchen, we need to talk!" Both magical beings continued to stair at her in shock. Emiko scowled and folded her arms, "NOW!"

Dark turned on his heel and stomped into the kitchen with out a backwards look at the other angel. "BRAT!"

Krad for once quietly headed for the stairs half way up he turned and glanced back at Emiko.

"GIT!"

The blond hung his head and continued his way to the guest room closing the door behind himself.

Emiko nodded and turned stalking towards the kitchen.

Krad slowly walked around the room. Why was he being punished? It had been the other's fault. Dark had started it. He paused in front of the mirror and peered at his reflection. Large gold eyes stared back at him from under light blond bangs. He turned away, maybe he'd just leave, it wasn't like they'd even notice. Krad silently opened the door and crept just as quietly down the hall then down the stairs heading for the front door. He however paused just out of sight by the kitchen door. Golden eyes widened as he heard the conversation within.

"Why didn't you just leave that creature with its tamer! He's been nothing but trouble since you've brought him."

"What else was I supposed to do! With Creepy boy busy Krad would have gotten loose and probably caused some kind of trouble in the town!"

"Why Here! You couldn't have just bound him with magic or maybe just sealed him? I don't like having that demon under my roof!"

"You think that I want him here anymore then you do? I can't stand my other half! There are times that I wished that he never existed!" Dark spun at a sudden faint noise from the doorway. Purple eyes widened in shock and horror as he saw the tiny blond standing in the door. The expression on Krad's face plainly told Dark that his counterpart had heard everything. He took a step towards the other angel but before he could take a second one the blond had turned and fled. "Krad!"

Emiko and Daichii both stood frozen where they were.

Dark shook off his horrified shock and bolted for the front door but he was only in time to see his opposite going out of it. "Krad! Damn it! Wait!" He grabbed his coat and followed the hunter out into the cold and stormy night.

Kosuke suddenly came up from the basement, "we have a problem."

"Yeah, we know," Muttered Daichii. "Krad just ran off."

Kosuke turned a startled look in his wife's direction. "What?"

"He over heard us talking," sighed Emiko, "it wasn't very nice what we said but I don't understand why he ran like that."

Kosuke sighed and rubbed his temples, "this is bad." He looked at his wife and father-in-law, "the magic that turned Krad into a 4-year old didn't just affect his body, it also affected his mind."

"So what are you saying," asked Daichii he had a sudden feeling that they weren't going to like the answer.

"It means," sighed Kosuke, "You basically told a 4-year old that he wasn't wanted."

Emiko gasped clapping her hands over her mouth, "you mean?"

Kosuke nodded, "Krad now has the mind of a child and that child did what everyone wanted him to do. He left." Kosuke sat down in one of the chairs, "and if we don't find a way to get him back to normal soon, he'll be stuck as a child, forever."

Emiko sank into another chair and put her head into her hands, "what have we done?"

Xxx

Dark franticly scanned the ground and surrounding sky searching desperately for any sign of a little blond angel. ((Shit! Where could he be!))

(Um, Dark?)

((Yes Dai-chan?)

((What you said to mom, was it true? Do you really wish that Krad didn't exist?))

Dark stayed silent.

Daisuke sighed, (I see.)

Xxx

Krad sniffed rubbing a wet sleeve across his eyes. What the black angel had said hurt, it hurt a lot. The blond sniffed again looking up at the sky tears mixing with the cold rain. Why did everyone hate him? What had he done? Was he really that bad? He wiped at his eyes again. Maybe it would be better if he just left and never came back. He could fly to some place far, far away where no one knew him.

"Krad!"

The little blond jumped to his feet and stared up into the stormy sky. He saw the black angel plunging towards him. Krad did the first thing that came to mind. He turned and ran.

Xxx

(Dark! Look, there by the edge of the cliff!)

The Kaito narrowed his eyes and then he to saw the little dot of white. (Thanks, Dai-chan.) He folded his wings and dropped towards the light angel. "Krad!" The thief watched the little blond jump to his feet and look up but then to his surprise Krad turned and ran from him. The black angel beet his sodden wings and reached out a hand to grab the other but then Krad slipped in a patch of mud and tumbled over the cliff's edge with a terrified scream.

Xxx

**The End **

_AN: Heh, Uh, why are all you readers glairing at me? I was just kidding! Uh, you can put down the sharp and pointy objects now. Heh heh, runs off with an angry mob behind her. "I was joking!" _

Xxx

Emiko glanced worriedly at the clock for the twelfth time as in so many minutes. "Oh, I hope that Dark finds him."

Daichii and Kosuke both had vanished down into the basement hoping that they could find something that might turn Krad back to normal.

"Oh where are they!" Emiko jumped and ran into the hall when she heard the front door open then close. "Oh Dark! Did you…" Her eyes widened, "oh my God! What happened!"

Dark was standing in the hall with water dripping off him and the kaito's face was white as a ghost. He was holding an unmoving bundle of white and gold cradled against his chest. The thief opened his mouth, closed it and opened it again. "I'm so sorry Emiko, I wasn't fast enough."

Emiko reached out taking the soggy bundle from Dark's grip. "What happened?" She turned and hurried up the stairs with the Kaito right on her heels.

"He fell. I startled him, he ran from me, slipped in some mud and he fell off the cliff."

Emiko gently laid the silent blond on the guest bed. And quickly began to remove his soaked clothing. "Dark, I want you to go and change, then I want you to bring me one of Kosuke's old t-shirts."

Dark nodded and ran from the room.

Emiko sighed and gently stroked soggy blond bangs from the child's face. She blinked as she felt Krad shift under her hand. She glanced down and smiled, "how are you feeling?" Golden eyes blinked up at her, but the words that came out of his mouth shocked the Niwa Matriarch.

"Why does everyone hate me?"

Emiko's eyes widened in shock and then a surge of pity made her scoop up the blond child and hug him close. "I'm so sorry, I don't hate you

Krad sniffed, "but you said…"

Emiko hugged the hunter closer, "I know, I'm sorry that I said those offal things." She felt tiny hands fist in her shirt and then the child was sobbing. She began to rock the hysterical blond humming softly to him as she stroked the pale hair soothingly.

Dark's jaw dropped as he came in and witnessed the seen. "Uh Emiko?"

The Niwa matriarch looked up at him, "just put the shirt there on the bed. I'll get him ready and put him to sleep."

Dark nodded and placed the shirt on the bed before he turned and left the room.

Emiko turned her attention back to the still crying child in her arms and continued to sooth him. After a while the sniffs had died down and she was able to get Kosuke's old shirt onto the little angel. She then carefully tucked him into bed and once more brushed blond bangs from his face. "I'll see you in the morning, you sleep tight." Krad gave her a tentative smile and curled up closing his eyes. Emiko turned heading out the door and turned off the lights as she left. She headed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Kosuke and Daichii turned to look at her with questioning looks.

Emiko nodded, "he's in bed and a sleep." Then she looked around, "where is Dark?"

Daichii sighed, "He went to bed already."

"Yes," Emiko nodded, "and that is where the rest of us should go. Everything can wait until the morning after a good nights sleep."

Xxx

However it was only a few hours later that the entire Niwa house hold was rudely awakened by terrified screams.

Dark rolled out of bed landing in an undignified heap on the bedroom floor. "What the hell!" He staggered to his feet and bolted for the door.

(Dark, I think that's Krad.)

The Kaito swore as he burst out into the hall nearly colliding with Daichii, Kosuke and Emiko.

The four stared at each other for a moment before Emiko grabbed the knob and yanked the guest room door open and stepped in, with the other three crowding in behind her. What they saw stopped all of them in their tracks.

Krad was levitating about six feet off the floor curled into the fetal position, little hands pressed to either side of his head while he was surrounded by a magical glow. The four Niwas and one Kaito could all make out broken fragments of sentences in between the screams. "…Make it stop!... It wasn't my fault!... Please!... Kin-sama! Come back! Don't leave me!... Stop!... Come back!... Give me a second chance! I'll do better!... Please! It wasn't my fault!... No! No! Stay away from me!... KIN-SAMA!..."

The four others looked at each other in shock.

"What, do we do?" Daichii looked at the hovering blond. "How do we get him down?"

"…Don't leave me!... What's a demon!... I don't understand!... Where's Kin-sama!... I'm not!... Wasn't my fault!... Stop!... Please no!... I'll do better!... Give me another chance!... Kin-sama, Kin-sama, what's wrong!... Where are you!... Why!... I don't understand!..."

Dark shook his head he had absolutely no idea as of what to do.

Emiko squared her shoulders and started towards the Hikari Curse.

Daichii reached out and grabbed her arm, "No Emiko! Its to dangerous, he could hurt you!"

"…I didn't do anything wrong!... Please stop!... I don't under stand! What's a demon!... Why am I one!... No! Nooooo!... Please! Make it stop!... Make it stop!... Make it stop!..."

Emiko gently removed her father's hand from her arm and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry dad, but I've got to try." She turned and started walking towards the blond child. "Krad, listen honey, no one is going to hurt you here. You're safe." She carefully reached up until she had carefully grasped a hold of the light angel and began to slowly pull him down out of the air. "Hush, hush sweetie you're alright. I won't let anyone hurt you. Hush, hush. You're alright now, they can't hurt you anymore." She was finally holding the crying child in her arms as she carefully sat down on the edge of the bed the magical glow around Krad started to fade until he was seemingly back to normal. She looked up at the others and mouthed, "What did they do to him?"

Dark, Kosuke and Daichii all looked at each other wondering the exact same thing.

Xxx

The next morning Emiko came to discover that she now had a little blond winged shadow. She smiled over at the hunter as she cleaned up after breakfast. Krad was sitting on one of the chairs swinging his feet as he watched her move about the kitchen.

The blond finally hopped down, "I'm going to the bathroom." He turned and trotted off.

Emiko heard a chuckle from her father, "well Emiko, I think that he's taken a liking to you."

The Niwa matriarch smiled and shrugged.

Krad carefully closed the bathroom door behind himself and pulled open one of the draws by the sink. He rummaged around in draw after draw until he found what he'd been looking for; the little blond placed the pair of scissors onto the edge of the sink and pulled himself up onto the edge after them. He carefully balanced himself as he leaned closer to the mirror. The hunter studied his reflection thoughtfully for a moment before he reached for the scissors.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

Krad jerked dropping the scissors as he struggled not to fall. He turned a startled gaze in the direction of the angry voice and flinched.

Dark was standing in the bathroom door looking like one of the thunder clouds out side. The Kaito strode into the room grabbing his 4-year old counterpart off the sink and turning towards the kitchen.

Emiko looked up as a furious Dark stormed into the kitchen with his opposite tucked under one arm. Krad looked like he was about to start to cry. The Kaito plopped the little angel into one of the chairs and turned to Emiko. "I found him in the bathroom with a pair of scissors. I don't know what he was up too but…" he turned arms folded and stared at the other artwork. "Well?"

Emiko to turned and looked at Krad.

The blond hung his head and mumbled something that neither adult could make out.

"What?" Dark scowled.

Krad raised his head and spoke louder, "I was going to cut my hair."

Dark blinked.

"But why, you have beautiful hair," said Emiko in surprise.

"Krad squirmed, "I thought that…"

"That," prompted Emiko.

"…that Dark would like me better if I looked like him."

Emiko placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile at the completely stunned look on one Kaito Dark's face.

A very distinct chuckle came from behind Daichii's newspaper.

Dark shook his head and knelt in front of his counterpart. "What makes you think that I don't like you?"

"Well," Krad hesitated glancing over at Emiko who smiled in encouragement. "You said that you wished that I never existed, you keep avoiding me and you snap at me and…"

Dark sighed, "I don't hate you Krad."

"Really?" Krad glanced up at the black angel through his bangs.

Dark nodded ruffling blond hair, "really."

Krad smiled happily and hopped off the chair, "then play with me." He grabbed Darks hand and tugged him towards the living room.

Emiko smiled again as a second and louder chuckle came from behind the newspaper.

Dark grinned and allowed himself to be drug off by an excited 4-year old.

"Yea! I win again."

Dark pretended to pout, "I don't know how but you are cheating." He suddenly found himself with a lap full of hunter.

Krad leaned close until his nose was only about an inch from the other angel's. "Or maybe you're just really bad at video games." The blond smiled happily and wrapped his arms around the kaito's neck.

Dark grinned, "maybe, but I'll get my revenge." With that remark he began to tickle the other mercilessly.

Krad squealed trying to elude the other's fingers but Dark wasn't giving up that easily. He continued tickling the other until Krad was helpless with laughter on the floor. Dark smiled, "who's the video game master?"

Krad laughed, "I am!"

"Nope," chuckled Dark, "wrong answer." He once more began to tickle the other angel. "I ask you again, who's the video game master?"

"You are! You are!" Krad laughed.

"That's right!" Dark struck a super hero pose. "I am." He promptly got nailed in the face by one of the sofa cushions courtesy of a certain 4-year old.

Krad grinned then blinked "Um Dark?"

Dark carefully laid the cushion back onto the sofa and leveled a mock serious look at the blond. "You know what this gets you, right?"

Krad took a step back, "um no?"

"More tickling!" Dark dove at his counterpart who squealed and ducked around the edge of the sofa. This lead to Dark chasing his other self around the sofa for about five minutes before he scooped up the blond and fell onto the couch with a laughing 4-year old on top of him.

Krad snuggled against the black angel yawning, "I'm tired."

"How about then the two of us taking a little nap," Dark gently stroked blond hair.

Krad hummed happily in agreement and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Dark closed his eyes smiling sadly.

(Dark?)

((Hmm?))

(I thought that you didn't like him?)

((I was always angry that we were a part. I guess I just took that anger out on him.))

(You know that he's going to change back, right?)

The Kaito sighed sadly, ((I know Dai-chan. I know.)) The Kaito drifted off into a sad sleep.

Xxx

A few hours later Dark found himself being shaken awake by Emiko.

"Dark, Dark, wake up, Satoshi is here and he thinks that he has something that will change Krad back to his adult form."

Dark sighed and sat up cradling the groggy 4-year old against his chest. "I'm up, I'm up." He climbed to his feet following Emiko out into the front hall.

Satoshi raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw Krad being carried by Dark but he reframed from commenting. He held up a small bottle with a nasty looking green potion in it. "I believe that this will change Krad back to his adult form. All he has to do is drink it."

Dark scowled hugging his other self closer, "and what if it doesn't work?"

"Then," said Satoshi calmly, "we are stuck with a 4-year old."

Dark sighed and lowered his opposite to the floor.

Krad hesitated still holding on to the black angel's neck. Then he let go and walked slowly towards his tamer. Satoshi silently held out the bottle and Krad took it sniffing the contents. The blond wrinkled his nose and raised it to his lips but then he paused.

Dark suddenly found himself with a blond clinging to his leg. The Kaito knelt wrapping his arms around the blond angel.

Krad smiled up at his other self, he leaned close so that no one else could hear. "I love you." He hugged the Kaito one last time before he pulled away gulping the green liquid.

For a moment nothing happened and Dark found himself hoping that what ever was in the bottle didn't work but then the blond doubled over crying out in pain. Before Dark could reach the other's side Krad's body glowed and vanished.

Dark glared at Satoshi, "where is he!"

Satoshi sighed and tapped the side of his head. "He's back to normal and sleeping now." The blue-haired police commander turned opening the front door. He paused glancing back at the Niwas and Dark, "thanks for watching him." With that Satoshi vanished into the night.

Dark sighed softly and retreated giving control back to his host.

Xxx

Two nights later Dark was still moping around.

Emiko sighed as she cleaned up the kitchen from that night's dinner. Kosuke and Daichii were down in the basement researching the next artwork that Dark was going to steal and Daisuke was up stairs in his room working on homework. She blinked as she heard a noise in the kitchen door. The Niwa matriarch turned and blinked in surprise, "Krad?"

The blond angel was standing in the door looking a little nervous which was uncharacteristic for him. He stayed silent shifting from foot to foot for a few minutes before he opened his mouth. "Thank you."

"Huh?" Emiko blinked doubly surprised.

"I said thank you, " Krad turned to leave.

Emiko blinked again, "thank you for what?"

The blond paused glancing back over his shoulder, "thank you, you were the first human since my creator that showed me any kind of kindness." The hunter turned back around, "please tell Mousy that he doesn't have to worry about fighting me any more, its over."

"Krad wait!" Emiko darted out into the hall but the Hikari curse was already gone. She hesitated for a moment before she turned and ran up the stairs. "DARK!"

Xxx

Krad paused for a moment studying the pentagram that he'd drawn on the floor. It looked like everything was in place he just had to do this one last line and then it would be complete. The blond checked again on his tamer, ah good Satoshi was still fast asleep in the back of their mind, by the time the boy awoke Krad would have already sealed himself and it would all be over. He allowed himself one small smile as he remembered the fun that he'd had with the thief just a few days ago but that was all over. He was an adult again and the Kaito would just want to fight and he didn't want to anymore. He was so tired, it had been nice having people care about him but now it was over he was the curse, the demon again. The blond stepped into the circle and drew the last line. He closed his eyes for a minute and then began the sealing chant.

"Good bye."

Xxx

Dark bounded down the stairs leading to the crypt where the Black Wings was hidden. Emiko's words ringing in his ears. "Dark! Krad's going to do something! I don't know what but he said that it was over." Daisuke had immediately given him control and some how deep in his heart he knew what his counterpart was going to do. He hit the door that lead to the room holding the Black wings praying that he wasn't too late. "KRAD!" he skidded to a halt staring in horror at the active sealing circle. "Shit!" he saw through the glowing blue light a figure lying on its side in the center of the circle.

The Kaito quickly pulled out one of his black feathers and began murmuring an incantation. He had only one chance to stop the sealing. He raised the feather shouting out the last few words. For a moment he thought that he was too late but then the blue light began to fade. Dark dropped the feather and ran to the other angel's side. "Krad, Krad, can you hear me?"

Slowly golden eyes opened, "Mousy?"

Dark smiled he'd made it then he frowned pulling the blond into a sitting position. "You idiot! What the hell did you think you were doing by sealing yourself!"

Krad opened his mouth to reply but got cut off by his counterpart.

"You let me start to know you and then you go and try and seal yourself. What were you thinking!"

Finally when the Kaito paused to take breath Krad was able to give his answer, "I thought that you would still want to fight. Now that I'm an adult again. I don't want to fight anymore, I'm tired."

Dark sighed pulling his other self into a hug, "I don't want to fight anymore either."

Krad hesitantly returned the hug.

Dark after a few minutes pulled back, "besides, I still need to beat you in video games."

Krad smirked, "as if Mousy."

Xxx

Four months later.

"Ha, you lose again."

"I don't know how you're cheating but I demand a rematch!"

"Maybe you're just really bad at video games."

"Maybe but I'll get my revenge!"

"Ahahahaaa! No tickling!"

"I'll stop when you tell me who the master of video games is."

"Me."

"Sorry, wrong answer!"

"Hahahahahaaa!"

"Give up yet?"

"Never!"

Emiko chuckled in the kitchen, it was so nice to see that the two angels were now getting along.

**The End **

AN: So, what did you think? Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of my first real attempt at drama.


End file.
